1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round shank chisel with a shank maintained in the bore of the chisel holder by a clamping sleeve, wherein the shank is rotatably maintained in the clamping sleeve, the clamping sleeve has one or several inwardly projecting holding elements which engage a circumferential groove cut into the shank of the round shank chisel, and the clamping sleeve is fixed in place in an axial direction on the shank of the round shank chisel so that it cannot be shifted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In connection with such a round shank chisel with a chisel holder, the axial position of the clamping sleeve on the shank of the round shank chisel is important, so that the clamping sleeve has as little as possible axial play. Also, it is necessary for the shank of the round shank chisel to be centered by the holding devices in the clamping sleeve so that the shank is guided, freely rotatable, in the clamping sleeve braced in the bore of the chisel holder.
A round shank chisel with a chisel holder of the type mentioned at the outset is taught by European Patent Reference EP 0 264 015 A1 and German Patent Reference DE 37 12 427 A1. In this known round shank chisel, a circumferential groove in the shank of the round shank chisel, as well as the punched and/or pressed-in holding elements of the clamping sleeve, are arranged in the end section of the shank or of the clamping sleeve.
The axial position of the clamping sleeve on the shank of the round shank chisel is thus well secured, but while attaching the clamping sleeve it is necessary to assure the correct position of the front faces of the clamping sleeve. Also, the arrangement of the circumferential groove and the holding elements does not contribute to the improved centering of the shank of the round shank chisel.